


[Podfic] to simmer, to savour, to save

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aroused in Puplic, Bound sex, Crowley's Throne (Good Omens), Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Boners, Sex Toys, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), they're switches bitches, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: leaveanote's summary:“You’re going to order for me,” Aziraphale says softly. The Ritz bustles around them in the midst of the dinner rush. “The usuals, and then I trust you know what I’d like off the specials.” He unfolds the napkin on his plate tidily onto his lap. “Six courses, please.”Crowley’s sweating, his thighs clenched, his fingers clawing the tablecloth as he bites back the obscene moan building in the back of his throat.“Angel,” he chokes out, “I can’t— when I’m like this— six courses— ”“You can,” Aziraphale says. His voice is mild but his gaze is piercing. Crowley gulps. “And you will, my dear boy. For me.”*******In which Crowley has a vibrator inside him at the Ritz and Aziraphale has the remote in his pocket while he enjoys his meal.Crowley trusts that Aziraphale will take his husband home and see to him quite thoroughly, soon enough.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] to simmer, to savour, to save

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to simmer, to savour, to save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516690) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eu55vhiixcetzs7/GO_To_Simmer%252C_To_Savour%252C_To_Save.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
